Enrichment Program The Enrichment Program of the New York Regional Center for Diabetes Translation Research (NY Regional CDTR) will play a major supportive role for the Center by serving as command central for coordination of enrichment activities that will include special lectures, seminar programs, research mentoring, Works in Progress seminars, and live and virtual education in patient-centered outcomes and other type II translation research methods. We take very seriously our potential leadership role in translation research in diabetes and see enrichment as a major venue to bring talented diabetes and related research investigators together within the institutions, across institutions in the surrounding region, and connected by our proposed Latino Network for Diabetes Translation Research. The specific aims are: 1) To implement a CDTR workshop, Seeds for Collaboration series to generate interest and increase awareness of the services and expertise accessible from the translational research cores; 2) To strengthen a novel mentoring program in which all Pilot & Feasibility awardees receive faculty support and guidance during conduct of their studies, and participate in Works in Progress seminars. 3) To facilitate access to various lecture series covering type II translational research topics related to diabetes and other related metabolic disorders to provide a common background and language for researchers and trainees. This is accomplished by the following: (a) Sponsor or co-sponsor guest speakers on relevant topics to diabetes and obesity translation research; (b) Leverage enrichment activities (e.g., online courses, podcasts) from other NIH-funded Centers at Einstein, and regional partners at the Icahn School of Medicine at Mount Sinai and The New York Academy of Medicine, in order to provide high- level educational, training and enrichment offerings to CDTR members in the NY region; (c) Publicize all relevant translational diabetes-related seminars, sponsored at Einstein and collaborating regional institutions by using social media and our new CDTR website.